Cryolophosaurus
Cryolophosaurus ellioti was known for its unique crest, as well as for being the first named species of dinosaur from Antarctica. It has been classified in numerous theropod groups since its discovery. For now it is classfied as a Tetanuran, but there are still possiblities that it is a dilophosaurid. General Statistics *Name: Cryolophosaurus ellioti *Name Meaning: Frozen Crested Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Jurassic *Classification: Neotheropoda --> Tetanurae *Place Found: Hanson Formation, Antarctica *Describer: Hammer/Hickerson, 1994 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Secret/Normal (Move Card) *Power: 2000 *Technique: 200 *Sign: Rock **Move Cards: Paper/Scissors **TCG: Paper *Owner: Seth (Spectral Space Pirates) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Gigas, Maximus, Armatus *Debut: The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone Move Cards ;Blizzard Smash (Secret) :Freeze your opponents with an icy blast. It was used against Gigas, Armatus and Maximus, preventing them from attacking Seth. ;Snow Crystal (Secret) :Numerous snowflakes appear, which then shoot forward after bending into arrowhead shapes, ramming into the D-Team and Alpha Gang's dinosaurs. ;Frozen Glide (Secret) :Make a landscape of ice and knock your opponent into a glacier. This was not used in the anime. ;Haste (Normal) :Cryolophosaurus rushes your opponent's timer, giving them less time to decide their move (10 seconds become 1 second). It was not seen in the anime. ;Counter & Recovery (English is Recovery) (Normal) :Cryolophosaurus heals you by a small amount after you get hit by your opponent's critical move (they won at Rock-Paper-Scissors with their sign). It was not seen in the anime. ;Light Recovery (Normal) :Cryolophosaurus heals you by a small amount after you get hit. It was not seen in the anime. TCG Lores ;Winter's Chill :No Player may gain Life Points. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves of any Element. It must still meet all other requirements on the card.) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Seth first summoned him in The Search for the Last Cosmos Stone when he betrayed the Space Pirates. He fought against Gigas and managed to knock him down despite not having armor. Even when Armatus and Maximus joined the battle, he was strong enough to knock them away. When they used their Spectral Moves against him, he used Blizzard Smash to trap them in a mass of ice. He later appeared in Clash for the Cosmos Stones to fight Chomp and managed to dodge his Ultimate Thunder. When he used Snow Crystal, Chomp was recalled. He then fought against Ace and Paris (and Chomp again). He used Blizzard Smash against Ace and Paris, but they (barely) dodged it. Then Chomp used Final Thunder to defeat Cryolophosaurus. However, Seth reclaimed his card, along with the Black Cosmos Stone, and escaped from the Backlander in an escape pod. He appeared later in the same episode to scare Reese and Dr. Owen. When Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny, and Tank were summoned, he used Snow Crystal to knock them away. What happened to him after that is unclear, but he was probably called back by Seth. Trivia *There are 3 different colorations of Cryolophosaurus. The blue and white version that is a Secret Dinosaur, the lighter blue version that appears in the three Normal Moves, and a purple version that also is in its Move Cards, but only appears for Player 2 (right side) in the arcade game. **Despite the Cryolophosaurus' coloration being blue and white, Cryolophosaurus had already appeared as a Normal Element dinosaur with different colors, even before the Secret version had appeared in the arcade game. This indicates that the Move Card version may be the "real" color for Cryolophosaurus, suggesting that Seth's Cryolophosaurus might be Altered. This can be supported by the distinct coloration of Eoraptor as a Secret Dinosaur and an alternately colored one seen on a Polacanthus arcade card. *Cryolophosaurus was the only Secret Dinosaur in the anime not to be seen in a chibi form. *There is minor naming confusion about some of the dinosaur's Normal Moves. There are actually 2 different Moves where Cryolophosaurus heals your dinosaur: Counter & Recovery (simply "Recovery" in the English arcade), which is a Paper move; and Light Recovery, which is a Scissors move. Both work after you take a hit from your opponent, but Counter & Recovery only works if you got hit by your opponent's critical move (the Rock-Paper-Scissors Sign shown on the dinosaur's card), which they are strongest at, so it might heal you more, while Light Recovery works in all cases. Gallery Cryolophosaurus TCG Card (foreign).jpg|Cryolophosaurus TCG Card (French) 096-100-cryolophosaure.jpg|Cryolophosaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card (French) PL episode 28 2.jpg|Seth and Cryolophosaurus Snow Crystal (Cryolophosaurus) 04.jpg|Cryolophosaurus using Snow Crystal in the anime Cryolophosaurus card1.jpg|Cryolophosaurus anime card Cryolo Nagoya.gif|Cryolophosaurus from NagoyaTV Cryolophosaurus (alternate).png|Alternate purple move card Cryolophosaurus (NOT Alpha form) Recovery (Light?).png|Cryolophosaurus using one of its "Recovery"-based Move Cards move15.jpg|Cryolophosaurus in Recovery (English) move14.jpg|Cryolophosaurus in Haste (English) File:Cryolophosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Cryolophosaurus skeleton Videos Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs